


Dream Journal

by Awishana



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Soul Eater, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dating, Diary/Journal, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Eyes, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Gore, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awishana/pseuds/Awishana
Summary: *sorry but this isn't a fic*Welcome to the Dream Journal, I've been recording some of my dreams since 2015, and have decided to share them!I will be using this as a filler for when I haven't been posting in a while...





	1. Entries 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few years back I started a dream journal to help distract me from my depression and cope with my life back when it was shit. It helped a lot at first, but after a while it began to take a toll on my body. I began losing sleep because my body was too well trained for quickly waking up after recalling a dream, and soon I began writing a lot of nonsense in my sleep. I was always tired and began passing out during class. So I stopped for about a year. Then, in 2016, I picked where I left off and for a bit, and ever since I have been writing down my dreams once in a while. I've learned that recording my dreams is only healthy to an extent, and that I should recognize when I'm at my limit. But last year my phone broke, and I couldn't continue my journal until recently, when I got a new one. It took a lot of effort to get my journal entries from my broken phone, because it rarely is able to start up properly. But I was able to do it! I quickly copied them all to a google doc so I could read them on my new phone or any other device. And that is how I am able to now present then to you!
> 
> I'm posting them here on ao3 because I thought that some of you would enjoy reading the random bullshit that goes on in others heads. So, I'll start posting a few at a time until I catch up to the present, and then updates will be more random and shorter(unless you guys want me to compile them over longer amounts of time for bigger updates). Some names are blocked out for my personal interest and others’ safety, but most names are not. And here's a small key for easy reading:  
> \- When there is an entire blank line it means either a new entry is starting or a new dream under the same date. 
> 
> ^^^^^like that.   
> \- I word-vomit in my dream journals, so there will be grammatical errors not even I know how to fix(rn it is almost 10k long and took me over an hour to fix it to how it is now, there were SO many spelling errors!). And all dreams will be in big chunks instead of being separated in paragraphs.  
> \- The bolded dates mean the night I had the dream, not the next day.   
> My perspective changes a lot in the journal entries, and that's because I was too tired to grammar, or I was writing in my sleep/fell asleep while writing.  
> \- Lastly, {{ }} represents notes I am writing to add extra details or background info of what I remember to the dream. They are from the current me! 
> 
> Let's begin!!

August 5 2015  
I know I have had up to 2 or 3 dreams so far tonight, but I have forgotten them very soon after waking, or I fell back asleep before I could write anything down. All I know is one of them had to do with hair, noticing or touching it (maybe both). Rubbing one's hair between finger tips.

I had another very pleasant dream that I tricked myself into thinking that I wrote down but in reality I didn't so I have now forgotten. Was I writing it down another dream that came shortly after?

This one I mostly remember, having to do something with 3000 years (it was like a story I walked through, but I was not lucid sadly, I had no control of my dream self). There was a boy (twins) I ran off with at the end, we heard something and my dream self pulled them along, she is wise. There was a man talking to me at the beginning, I do not remember what he said or what his purpose is, maybe he's the father of the possible twins. There were flowers, they were a huge part of decorations and background in this dream. That is all I remember

August 6 2015  
The dream was long and I wasn't myself, I was a girl, it was someone I've never seen before. I don't remember much at all. Just that it was different.

I was walking down an alley on a bright day, a white limousine pulls up beside me as the alley leads me to a social park with a fountain. A man in the back of thr limi rolls down the window and talks to me like he knows me, I don't recognize him but I also have the feeling that I know him well. I don't remember what he said. 

August 7 2015  
I only remember 1 of my dreams... tonight.  
I had a long dream about this fair that was a week long. It was exciting! There were all kinds of rides and food stands. I made friends with someone who I know, she is a year older than me, she has long red hair, she was in my choir 2 years ago. We were hanging out at the fair, all week long. But in about the middle of the week something happened to her hair, I offered to fix it for her, so her hair was reduced to half of it's original length so, it looked nice. But she was very upset, for 2 days I worked on her hair at the fair, since we had no time besides then. She grew to hate me because she didn't like her hair, I only helped. On the last day of the fair I walked up to her, handed her a wad of money and told her to go to a hair salon and get her hair cut the way she wanted as an apology. When I saw her next her hair was very short and done very nice with a side band and small curls in the back. She seemed much happier and..forgave me. I was happy. I always looked up to Makenzie (though I doubt that's the right spelling) I always felt as though she looked down on me so maybe this dream had something to do with that..

8 8 2015  
I could not remember any dreams...

8 9 2015  
This dream had a cute dog that I believe was a retriever. The dog was mine, there was a somewhat rich family that was always busy, I might have been living with or near them. My goal was to get their attention so they can hang out like normal people.

8 10 2015  
I had about two dreams one having to do with school but it was at Pam and David's {{family friends}} home... we were watching cartoons in the farthest bedroom that was set up like a classroom.

The next one had to do with hetalia and 2p! Hetalia. The 1p's were chasing down the 2p's. There was a mysterious white creature, it's fur was prickle but it was kind of like a dog, but it could speak English... strange.

8 11 2015  
I had a dream about buying fish for Garnet (from the cartoon, Steven Universe) because she deserves to have smol friends to take care of. But something contaminated the water at a dirty school and they all died before I could make it home. I was chased all the way home in tears. But the next day I went out and bought more fish, most of them lived for a while. But at a party kids kept trying to steal them, I managed to save a few. (Pearl and Amethyst were present too)

 

8 12 2015  
I'm in this large fancy house with James {{an ex/ past friend}} playing this strange video game, where at almost every area there is a woman, my grandmother. After playing I find Jake and we talk and explore the building everywhere we find printed pictures of her in collages from the game. My grandmother passed away and I think this dream represents her and how we miss her and how we have memories of her.

8 13 2015  
ese so we had that to eat. After that I found myself in a living room on a small love seat beside D***** with the lights dim and a old tv in front of us playing something. That's all I remember..

8 14 2015  
A strange dream of someone in the high school who killed people, but it was me? Idk... It was a confusing dream, there were busses that took you inside the school.

Another dream that was about making a strawberry shortcake? It had a waffle top and bottom, and two stacks of 4 shortcakes with strawberries on each one and on the top with cream cheese frosting. But I was making it with someone from school, who was always a jerk to me.


	2. 10-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have another dose of _what the hell are my dreams?_

8 15 2015  
I was at an open house of sorts at the highschool, me and **ke were together walking around, and then we notice that *********n is here as well and we avoid him to our best ability. We're now in a small room somewhere and I'm laying on my stomach on a table while **ke stands beside me on the floor. *********n comes in the room within seconds and climbs over me as he starts talking casually. I try to push him off, **ke seems somewhat upset by this. I notice a gel on his nose? And tubes out of his side, I ask concerned "what on Earth happened?" He replied to me but I don't remember what he said. He then nicks me twice on the forehead. I smacked him repeatedly to get him off after he did that, I'm trying to get him off with all my might, by the look of his face he is hurt by this, but **ke is even more upset by what happened. *******n leaves and **ke is very upset, I tell him that *******n does not like him and maybe he was just being a jerk, but it seems though he was crushing (Seriously wth bro)? **ke has gotten the wrong idea, he calls his dad to pick him up and he runs out and I'm calling after him trying to get him to believe me. I end up following him out the exit and Jake is entering a vehicle with his mom on the passenger side, his dad is on a patio in front of the school with his phone out to his ear. I try getting his attention by quickly calling his phone, I try to ask if I could go home with them, just so I can get in there with ***e, but he claims there's no room. Soon I find myself in the worn down place, were large family lives apparently. ********n is there as well. How did I get here? Did I pass out? Why am I here with ********n and his family? Auuugh. And then the dream ends..  
{{This was about an old ex from when we were dating}}

8 16 2015  
I forgot the dream..  
I had it, but I fell back asleep before I could write anything down! Augh!

8 17 2015  
The class of the middle school went to a water park, it was very fun and interesting, Jake, Devin, Lucas, James, and I sat were a group together. Though I never even saw James. There were slides and the whole park was in a huge pool/lake.

8 18 2015  
Devin and James invited me to a sleepover which took place the Tuesday before the 1st day of school. It never became a sleepover, just me falling asleep halfway in the day and going home. But on the first day of school it was horrible apparently. Something happened to cause me finding myself in the bathrooms changing my clothes, a rude guy opened the door while I was changing, somehow he didn't realize that this was the ladies room?! But I closed the door quickly and put the clothes on. After school, there was only one bus! I went on the bus, people were talking to each other, ect. And then I woke up.

8 19 2015  
****** and I switch, that's all. ****** got hair to the shoulder, i have short hair that goes to the side. No one will let me dress how I want, they bully and harrass me, all I wanted to do is wear a dress

A quite horrible dream that I don't want to mention but the happy parts wer that I was babysitting Jake's brother while they were gone and he was well behaved! Someone from school was in the backyard for some reason and I didn't trust him at all....

8 20 2015  
I was at the store looking for Devin, but he was not there. I found a bedding area that my mother owned and lived??? Idk when or how but alright. When I came home i went to the bathroom to wash my face and suddenly my eyesight shifted and my eyes disappeared but I could still see. Suddenly there was something in my mouth, I thought I was going to vomit but when I opened my mouth it was my eyes? I took them out and began freaking out. The weren't connected they were just two orbs in my hands. It's strange how I could see, my eyesight just dimmed a little.  
{{I didn't remember having this dream and when I read it I was CREEPED}}

I had a horrible nightmare about a ghost and there was a small girl with Saphie (Damien's sister) i tried to exercise or make peace with the spirit but it was all a trap, the girls were possesed and in the end came at me with a knife as I prayed, I was cornered in the other room, the kitchen and as I thought my life was about to end I woke up...  
{{This dream I remembered very well. There was a mirror that covered an entire wall opposite of the kitchen counter top I was cornered in, the kitchen was very big. I was babysitting a girl I knew from elementary named Katie, she was always very sweet. But in this dream she bacame possessed and was flying around with blank eyes, etc. I woke up as one of them stabbed me.}}

 

8 21 2015  
I had a motorcycle for some reason? I guess I was old enough. I forgot most of the dream, it was me preparing for something but I forgot what.

8 22 2015  
At school I ended up in a lgbt+ community club. It was interesting yet the people could be mean. I don't remember much of this dream.

8 23 2015  
I had a Soul Eater theme dream. I wasn't in it but it was like I was watching a strange unseen episode. It had the two main characters going under cover, getting attacked and then Soul basically killed everyone in the room except for the "purest" person in the room. But that the part I remember the most there's story to it that I've forgotten.

8 24 2015  
I had a somewhat nightmare, the ending wasn't scary though, I was petting big fluffy cats at the end and it was nice :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those eyeballs....

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel about my dreams or how many dreams you want in an update!


End file.
